


Larry and Travis talk

by You_will_be_more_found (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU where episode four never happened, Bonding Time!, Collage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kenneth sucks, Larry and travis curse each other out, Larry and travis talk more, Larry opens up, Other, Smoking, Travis is in the cult, Travis is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/You_will_be_more_found
Summary: Larry and travis are closer and in collage and talk
Relationships: Larry Johnson & Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher & Travis Phelps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Larry and Travis talk

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Sal killing people never happened (The ghosts missing still do)

Travis blew out smoke from his cigarette Larry offered to him a few minutes ago, Both boys were sitting on the roof of Sal and Todd's house as both boys were at collage. Larry was taking a year off of school and travis, well he couldn't go to college. His father wouldn't allow him to go. So here he was. Getting high with the other boy he tormented in the past. 

"Want another hit?" Larry asked and travis nodded. Letting Larry light his blunt again. "Thanks" he hummed softy, turning his head back to the sun in the sky. 

"Yo travis you've been quiet, is something up your ass?" Larry asked turning to the blonde, who shrugged.

"Man not even a snort? Something's is definitely up." Larry threw his cigarette on the ground of the rough, turning his attention to the blonde. "Cmon talk to papi" 

"Please...don't, call yourself that" travis said chuckling softly. 

"Ah there's that ugly ass laugh!"

"Psh, yeah hah hah..." 

Larry frowned still, scooting closer to travis. "Hey, serious talk here. What's up? You clearly seem down"

Travis blew out again shrugging. "Its just..." 

_**Ť͙̙̳̉̿͆̀ͦ͏̷H̶͚̭̜͉̳͝E̻̻̫͑̇ͧ̂ͅͅ ̡̛̠̹͈̎ͫC̸̴̨͓͚̳͕̖̜͕ͤ̓ͬ͞U̙ͥ̊́L̷̢͉̏̿̿̑̕͡҉̕͡T̡̡͕̪̠̖̯̥͇̄ͧ̈͐̅̅̋҉** _

"I...Um...".Travis bit his lip, hed have to lie. 

"He wants me to be pastor." 

Larry blinked before sighing. "You sure thats it."

"I'm sure Larry...:

_**R̡̜̭͉͈̗͡E̢͟P̣̗͕̳̕͝҉̛E̵̴̡̨̹̜͋̏N̢̨̦̪̺̳͖̾̒҉T̤̑̃̏** _

"Hes retiring soon...and wants me to, take his place for the church..."

_**T̠͒͛͟H̩͛̀͟E͈͆ ̯̞͒̈F̮L͔͖̽A͔ͬ͜͜Š͡E͇͛̑͝ ̡G̸̢Ô̵̶̞̚D̪͞** _

"Aw man that sucks ass man. I'm sorry you had to be stuck here. You're dads a peace of shit.'

"Its whatever..." He sighed and blew out again. "Just sucks you know? My life is already planned out for me. Everything." 

"Like I said. Your dad is a prick. Have you ever tried to fight back?" Larry asked, and travis shook his head, scratching his busted lip. "Trust me It'll make it worse."

"He can legally keep you at home you know? Your what 19? You don't deserve that shit travis. You shouldn't have to keep up with all that crap he did to you in the past."

Travis shrugged "He has the town around his fingers. What he wants he gets. And he wants me trapped in that hell hole then so be it it's going to happen." Travis mumbled, looking at larry who gently put his hand on travis's shoulder. 

"I'm serious man. You need to get out of that place. Hell live here with us. You can room with me or Sal. Or me and Sal can room together and you can get a room yourself."

Travis wiped his eyes and shook his head. "No-ah its fine...thank you though" He said and looked out. "I can see the church from here. And my house." He said pointing to the left of the Todds place. 

Travis's house was a simple one. Two story house, grey wood with a tree and pool in thr backyard. By first glance you would assume it was a perfect house. But behind those walls were memories of screaming, crying, trauma...death. 

"Do you ever had those weird thoughts?" Travis finally asked Larry .

"Weird like sex weird or weird like weird weird cause if its sex weird then definitely." He said laughing, but stopped when travis wasn't.

"I mean confusing...Like, everything feels. Not real..."

"Uh, like suicidal thoughts?"

Travis paused thinking. "Kinda? Like...just weird creepy shit...Its hard to explain. I'm sorry%

Larry shrugged "Its fine and bening honest man? I haven't told anyone this, But like, in the summer I was having suicidal thoughts and almost yeeted myself away" 

"You're kidding."

"Nope" Larry hummed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Life was getting really stressful, we were finishing high school...I was dealing with my own demons and I just couldn't take it, Wrote a note but chicked out and messaged Sal to come over because I needed help with boxes. " Larry said and looked over at travis who had a hand on his shoulder. 

"Before I met Sal and grew closer to you guys I tried once. To...yeet myself" 

Larry snorted and wiped his eyes " holy shit-I'm sorry- I just cant take it seriously when you said yeeted. But I'm glad you didn't. That you're here now. You mean a lot to us. Especially to Sal."

Travis smiled softly and nodded, throwing his blunt away. ,"Its nice hanging out with you fuckface" travis said smirking.

Larry snorted "O'-oh now you wanna go there" larry laughed gently shoving travis. Who subtly flinched back. Travis laughed and shoved Larry back as well. 

"Oh I'm going there stoner"

"Stoner? Really that's all you got? Man for the man of insults I'd thought you would be better. Guess there's a new king. Me" Larry said pointing to himself and travis snorted "oh my god-"

"Dont say the lords name in vain travis!"

"Oh shut up!" Travis said laughing, holding his stomach as he laughed along with Larry. 

"Make me fake blonde man" Larry hummed and the two boys erupted in laughter.

"Its my real hair-" Travis wheezed

"Hm nah no blonde hair looks that good and clean"

"Oh fuck you Johnson!" 

"You wish" Larry said winking and burst in laughter again. 


End file.
